Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos Appearance Cosmic Destruction In Cosmic Destruction, Ghostfreak is a ghastly specter-like creature with an upside-down skull. He has long talon-like claws, and a wispy grayish-purple body. His eye, unlike the remainder of MJ's aliens is purple, the Cosmatrix symbol is on his chest. Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looks nearly identical to his Cosmic Destruction appearance, but his "skin" is ripped, showing black and white innards, as well as having spines jutting out of his back. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Omniverse In Omniverse, Ghostfreak features his most drastic redesign ever, he appears more like a ghost, with a wispy external skin layer, with what appears to be a sock-like structure on his head, concealing his skull and claws. He has lines for an eye-tract all across his body, as well as green chains across his body, linked to the Omnitrix symbol at the center. He also features a green glow around his body. Heroes Rise In Heroes Rise, Ghostfreak's skin is more white, and his eye is now green. The Omnitrix symbol is still at the center of the chains on his chest. Powers/Abilities * Ghostfreak can fly, as he is always seen hovering above the ground. * Ghostfreak has the ability to possess living beings, although if the being has no stable mind, he will fail * As Ectonurites hve different living compositions compared to other beings, Ghostfreak is immune to having his life-force drained * Ghostfreak has tentacles he can use to grab things, these tentacles have enhanced strength * Ghostfreak can become intangible, using this ability to phase through solid objects. * Ghostfreak can remove his second layer of skin to become more powerful, and use his claws to cut things * Ghostfreak's tail is prehensile, and can be used to grab things. Weaknesses * The original Ectonurite DNA sample, Zs'Skayr was still alive in the Cosmatrix, and was able to take over the Ghostfreak form, eventually leading to his escape from it. This weakness was solved with the Ultimatrix * Without his second layer of skin, Ghostfreak is susceptible to sunlight, and can be destroyed by it. * Ghostfreak's intangibility can be stopped by a certain element, although this has never been shown Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Ghostfreak debuted in the episode Roadies to Rhode Island, and helped Genevieve fight off Sunder * In Oooh, Zs'Skayry, Ghostfreak battled Dr. Viktor, and escaped the Cosmatrix when Zs'Skayr took over Ultimate Alien * Ghostfreak returned in Let There Be Light Part 2, where MJ reluctantly used him to defeat Zs'Skayr and his army Omniverse * Ghostfreak returned in Mystery, Incorporeal, where he defeated Darkstar * In MJeance is Mine, Ghostfreak saved a bus and battled Psyphon * In An American Blitzwolf In London, Ghostfreak saved Angela from falling off Big Ben * In Charmed, I'm Sure, Ghostfreak was defeated by Zs'Skayr's Pumpkin * In Battle into Darkness Part 2, Ghostfreak battlede Zs'Skayr * In Charm School, Ghostfreak battled Charmcaster * In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Ghostfreak battled Ultimate Fistrick Heroes Rise * Ghostfreak returned in ChronoSpanner, where he defeated some Time Masters * In The Frogs of War, Ghostfreak battled defeated the Incurseans * In Rise of a Hero Part 2, Ghostfreak defeated Zs'Skayr * In Breakpoint, Ghostfreak defeated Fistrick's goons * In Absolute Zero, Ghostfreak battled Psyphon * In A Quark in Time, Ghostfreak battled Kwark * In Operation Angela Part 2, Ghostfreak possessed Servantis for a brief period before being defeated * In Vengeance of Vilgax, Ghostfreak battled Vilgax * In Love, Mechamorph Style, Ghostfreak helped transfer the soul of Azmuth's father to a new body * In Floodrush From L.A. Part 2, Ghostfreak defeated Madi * In Dom Palella: Outlaw Hero, Ghostfreak stopped Max from arresting Dom * In The Final Piece, Ghostfreak battled Ultimate Aggregorr * In Revenge the Galactic Monsters Part 1, Ghostfreak defeated Dr. Viktor * In A Bro and a Brother, Ghostfreak defeated Fistrick and ambushed Corvo Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 11 * Roadies to Rhode Island (debut) Season 14 * Oooh, Zs'Skayr (escapes) Ultimate Alien Season 4 * Let There Be Light Part 2 (first re-appearance) Omniverse Season 5 * Mystery, Incorporeal (first re-appearance) * MJeance is Mine * An American Bltizwolf In London * Charmed, I'm Sure Season 6 * Battle Into Darkness Part 2 Season 7 * Charm School Season 8 * Comrades in Arms Part 2 Heroes Rise Season 1 * ChronoSpanner (first re-appearance) * The Frogs of War * Rise of a Hero Part 2 * Breakpoint Season 2 * Absolute Zero Season 3 * A Kwark in Time * Operation Angela Part 2 * Vengeance of Vilgax Season 4 * Love, Mechamorph Style * Floodrush from L.A. Part 2 * Dom Palella: Outlaw Hero * The Final Piece * Revenge of the Galactic Monsters Part 1 Season 5 * A Bro and a Brother